Powerpuff Girls meet the SWAT Cats
by Raijir VanGaurdia
Summary: The Powerpuff girls are replaced! Professor Utonium is given a better job in MegaKat City. Commander Feral is suspected of some sort of scheme.
1. Default Chapter

Powerpuff Girls meet the SWAT Cats

Important Note:

I do not own any of these characters. I am merely the puppet master. All rights to the creators of the Powerpuff girls, SWAT cats and the cartoon network along with Giligan's island.

Powerpuff Girls meet the SWAT Cats

The city of Townsville on a gorgeous Saturday afternoon. A normal healthy and happy city hosting a haven against crimes of all hostility, the Powerpuff Girls. Yes those cute little Powerpuff girls with their darling good looks, crafty leadership, and never say die attitude.

"I'm tired of this." Buttercup grunted while pummeling one of Bubble's toys resembling a cat. "We save the city time and time again, but no one treats us like adults. We're just a bunch of 'babies' to them." She groaned on the word babies and returned to pummeling the stuffed animal.

"Hey!" Bubbles yelled snatching it from Buttercup, "Leave Mr. Kitty alone! how would you like it if he, if he..."

"If he what?" Buttercup stood not swayed by her sister's righteous speech.

"If he beat you up!" Bubbles cried before engaging in a series of violent sobbing.

"That's enough!" Blossom scolded at both of them from her position on the bed. "We're a team guys, nothing should come between us, and so what if they don't treat us like adults? We don't have to pay taxes do we?

Professor Utonium commented from down stairs surrounded by paper work in a half sob, "I do."

"We don't have to go to some boring, driving us to death, poorly paid, and over-exasperating job, do we?"

"I do." The professor commented while pulling some random levelers up and down in his city research funded lab.

"And most of all, we love our work."

"Yeah, your right." Buttercup chimed in agreement, her bad mood passing away."

"Yuppers!" Bubbles also agreed smiling now.

Although from downstairs a deafening cry could be heard from around the city and especially within the room of the girls as it echoed outward among the inhabitants, "I don't!"

Suddenly a tromping sound approached the girl's room upstairs and gained speed as it became louder. The door swung open and up against the wall to reveal nothing more than the shadow of the professor looming and breathing deeply before them as their eyes widened in parallel to their mouths and asked in unison, "Professor?"

To which he answered despite the sinister way he looked most cheerily, "We're moving," a smile now adorned his face and he happily walked inside saying, "Girls this has been a long time coming but a private investor as agreed to fully sponsor us in moving to a new city! Isn't this great?"

"But, professor. What about Townsville? Just then the emergency hot line rang and beeped, and even lit up it's red nose. Buttercup made a green streaking dash and answered it. She put the receiver to her ear as Bubbles came over to listen.

"What is it Mayor?" She listened much to her distaste and the frown on her face turned ugly as her eye brow arced and her teeth scrapped against each other, "You what?" she screamed, "We'll be right there, don't move." 

The professor stood wide eyed at Buttercup, until she spoke again, "Mayor wants to see us." At the sound of her next words she started to cry, "We're being replaced." She sniffled. 

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other and the Professor started dancing around the room singing "We're moving, we're moving. This won't be like the last city girls! Private investor, lots of money, lots of money." His eyes soon spiraled downward and his pupil became replaced by dollar signs as the customary cash register sound accompanied that action.

***

Soon after at the Mayor's office in city hall.

A stream of tri-colored lights entered through the window and then materialized into the Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles. Blossom burst out first asking, "Mayor how could you..." Her sentence stopped full blast as she saw them, two suspicious villainous looking men dressed in cat costumes and flight suits talking with the mayor. They looked fully armed to the fang and claw, and the worst of all those pupil-less, terrifying, ominous looking features they weren't wearing any shoes.

"Don't worry Mayor!" Blossom shouted, "Powerpuff girls to the rescue!" The three sprang into action and charged at the two suspicious cat characters. Casually the one with stripes on his arms dodged, while the other one who was a bit slimmer and shorter than his accomplice jumped over the girls aided by the Mayor's desk. "They looked like drunken pilots on Halloween," Blossom commented in her mind.

The mayor shouted, "Stop, stop what are you doing girls?" He pressed the intercom and summoned his only hope, "Ms. Bellum come immediately! Oh, and oh yes bring some coffee too." He jingled his nearly empty mug swirling it around taking the few lasts sips so that she could hear through the intercom.

She only responded, "Yeah, yeah I'll get your darn coffee you little..."

The last word was cut off as Stripes was slammed against the Mayor's desk nearly breaking it and Stripes's back in two. Stripes groaned and got up hurling Blossom at Bubbles with a vengeance and held his back with one paw and then propped the other towards them as if he were aiming. A small metal platform from the top of his hand clicked upwards and then shot of stream of rope tying the two up.

Slim was getting pummeled by Buttercup only to have him throw a small pepper bomb into her face, temporarily blinding her and giving him the chance to take his naked foot with claws extended, slamming it against her head. He then tied her up and threw her to the other girls. The grils seemed quite surprised and blinked.

"Hey, have we just been defeated?" Blossom commented in surprise. A worried Mrs. Bellum came through the door and dropped the coffee rushing over to the girls.

The Mayor had only one thing to say, "Oh pooh."

"Mayor this is just what I mean," Ms. Bellum said untying the girls feverishly, her head blocked by the crushed desk from all camera views, including the rear one where her hair was more than sufficient. "This 'Radical Squadron; SWAT Team is no replacement for our girls."

"Yeah," Bubbles commented half dazed, "And while where at it why are there three of you Mayor?" She seemed quite dazed and Ms. Bellum took her up and hugged her against her chest.

Stripes comment, "Hey Ms. Bellum, after your done with her how's about I get a hug, eh?" Slim jabbed Stripes in the ribs causing his back further pain for the rude remark.

"Why you bad kitty man!" Ms. Bellum held her back.

"We meant them no harm," Slim broke into to Bubbles rage. "We were summoned here by the Mayor and these hoodlums attacked us!"

"Girls I think it's time for you to meet your replacements," The Mayor said proudly stepping down from his desk. "Girls meet, T-Bone," pointing at Stripes, "and this man-er kitty is Razor." he concluded pointing at Slim.

"Mayor even their names sound rotten, don't trust them."

"Why you little punks," T-Bone yelled and then fell to the floors on his knees, "For girls you sure pack a punch."

"That's nothing villain." Blossom shouted getting up and facing him, the two seemed almost level with each other. While T-Bone was kneeling, their gazes meet in conflict as their eyes expressed rage against one another. 

"Now, now everyone violence solves nothing except crime." The Mayor commented adjusting his purple suit which was in the poorest of all taste, "These heroes volunteered to come to our city on a regular basis since your taking over most of their original jurisdiction in...er what city was that again?" He asked turning to Razor.

"It's MegaKat."

"Me-ga Cat City? Oh like Mega-Man!"

"Uh- yes sir."

"Well there you have it, we're taking the Swat Cats off their normal beat and making them real members of our police force, pay and all. Much better than their current situation being half vigilantes."

"Vigilante? Mayor your not serious!" Blossom moaned.

"Mayor you can't!" Buttercup sobbed.

"Now, now girls. Their mayor, a golfing partner of mine, has agreed with me to establish you three girls as a part of the eh, oh what was that police squadron called again Ms. Bellum?"

"The 'Enforcers' Mayor."

"Ah yes," he said raising his arms into in the in admiration again and again, "a startling bunch, a mighty strike force. I'm hoping that you girls will develop into fine agents of law enforcement under their Commander Feral."

T-Bone and Razor seemed to look at each other with a frown on their faces, made extreme by their black masks and pupil-less eyes that glowed a strange white.

Blossom turned to see their expressions and then T-Bone faced her again, still kneeling from the pain.

"Now after a quick trip to the medical facility T-Bone and Razor will be as good as new. I suggest you girls start packing for your new home."

"Thank you for everything girls," Ms. Bellum said while hugging the three of them, and commented not looking at T-Bone, "Wipe that smile off your face buster or I'll spray water on you."

T-Bone complied and stopped smirking. Razor helped him up and the two made their way downstairs after Razor said "See you in the morning on Monday Mayor."

"Bright and early!" replied the mayor happily wiping his monocle.

The Powerpuff girls however sobbed and then broke out of Ms. Bellum's embrace and speed back home in the usual green, red and blue colors. Secretly Ms. Bellum whispered, "Good-bye girls."

***

That night, at the home of the Girls, Powerpuff. 

Blossom and Bubbles got to packing as Buttercup sat in a corner pondering profusely. Her sisters quietly worked while she sobbed in the corner trying to consider what may be happening, a plot, an evil scheme of Mojo Jojo, or perhaps, as she realized picking herself up from the corner and whipping a tear from her eye, this is reality.

"Buttercup I really wish you would help us, " Just then the professor entered, all full of cheer with a grin on his face, interrupting Blossom.

"Now girls I want you to go sleep early, we're leaving for MegaKay city at 6:00 am sharp."

"But professor," Bubbles pleaded, "Why so early?"

"Because Megakat city is over 6 hours a car drive away Bubbles." 

Yeah, that should explain the difference in race shouldn't it? Oh why couldn't we get a real writer? 

"Oh, why can't we just take a stupid plane?" 

"Because Buttercup I don't have the money, once we get there however that's another story." He sat down on the bed and took Blossom in his lap. "Now once we get there, we get our own apartment suite. Bigger than our house." His grin widened as he continued and his eyes followed suit, "That Mayor Manx and commander Feral are willing to do anything for us, and that reporter Ann Gora is setting up for interview once we settle in. Oh girls it will be great and a learning experience for you all in the art of discipline and control of your powers under commander Feral."

"Well, I guess so. But professor besides the mayor," The professor cut her short.

"Don't worry Blossom, there is an assistant deputy mayor who does all the work for him, and her name is Callie Briggs."

The three all collectively breathed a sigh of relief at that. "Now all of you into bed," the professor said while getting up and retrieving the suitcase from the floor, "Remember girls bright and early."

"It has been an exhausting day, "Blossom said before her eyes closed and the lights were switched off.

"Good night girls." 

To witch they all responded, "Good night professor." And fell asleep.

The next day after a furious breakfast, a quick shower, and an even quicker dressing period.

"Chance get up now." There was a bit of sternness in Jake's voice, although his companion had not listened to his advise again and spent his nights mostly drinking milk and watching 'Scardy Cat' on that gosh forsaken cartoon network. "Chance...Ms. Briggs is in danger." It was his last resort, although a dirty trick the ace had played it's hand and within a split sec and turn of cloth his partner had under gone a strange transfiguration from a bed washed sleeper, to a heroic crime fighter in a flight suit.

"Jake whats wrong with you suit up! We've got a job," Jake cut T-Bone short. I was about to tell you the same thing, I packed your things and the Turbo-Kat needs one last check up before we go. Be a pal?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't pull that again." T-Bone said leaving the bedroom pointing his finger into Jake's stomach.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Jake chuckled.

"Girls! Girls Wake up!" The professor cried. "We need to leave now. Ten minutes ago, up and atom! I always wanted to say that." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Blossom said getting her dress on.

"Ok." "Buttercup said brushing her teeth.

"I'm not a kitty." Bubbles replied groaning still in bed.

After a few moments of intense morning rituals the Powerpuff girls became travel ready. The professor got into the car and girls speed into it in the tri-colored light fashion of which only they knew how to do and buckled up. 

"Now girls it's going to be a long trip so we're going to need something to keep our minds off the journey."

"Ok professor, " Bubbles said thinking of their new home while Buttercup turned around and said one last teary good-bye to Townsville. It moved farther and farther away they passed the to Townsville bay-bridge. "Turn on the radio!" bubbles suggested as they crossed entirely leaving Townsville behind, Buttercup turned around and faced the back seat of the professor as Bubbles sat in the middle and Blossom over behind the empty passenger side seat, which would remain empty after the shot gun calling incident forevermore.

"No problem sweetie." he turned the dial much to his dismay and shuffled through the country, hip-hop, and classical music trying to find something pleasing to them all. "Ok lets not listen to music. Lets sing something ourselves."

At this notion Bubbles nearly busted a gut and giggled insanely as she began think of their new home, "999 bottles of milk on the wall. 999 bottles of milk..." The song was joined in expect for a slightly disgruntled Buttercup.

Moments later. In the not so Townsville MegaKat city that resembles Townsville in every way expect for the fact that they are cat people and all.

A large black ship took off from the lower west side of town. It's ascent was quick, but it's kinetic forward force slowed as the occupants take one good last look at their beloved city. 

"It's a pity. We can't protect those we love without endangering them and exposing ourselves because of that blasted Commander. If it wasn't for us disregarding his orders that one time, that one time, Callie wouldn't even be alive…" T-Bone growled violently pushing the in the vectors for Townsville.

"It's just better this way, now both cities will have legal protectors fully capable of protecting them against whatever comes ether sides way."

"What kinda villains do you think we'll be up against?"

"Some joker named Mojo Jojo for sure, I hear he's a genetically engineered monkey or something." Razor said confirming the coordinates and putting the weapons system on stand-by. 

"Whats next? Monkeys that walk and talk all on their own?" The two laughed only to cut themselves short as they thought of were they were going.

The tall towers of MegaKat were hardly visible a few seconds more and the Turbo-kay began its journey to the little city of Towsnville.

"Your sure these girls have what is takes?" Razor didn't say anything, he simply poked T-Bone in the back. For a brief moment the Turbo-Kat flew almost crooked.

"3 bottles of milk on the wall three bottles of milk..." Buttercup had nearly heard enough, at least it would be over soon. "You take one down pass it around..." Blossom and the professor were no longer singing and merely nodding their head as Bubbles droned on in her siren song. "2 bottles of milk on the wall." Suddenly it became too quite.

Buttercup yelled out, "Why the heck did you stop at 2?!"

Bubbles only giggled, "Ticks ya off, eh Buttercup?" To which Buttercup only responded by clunking her on the head.

"Professor!" Bubbles cried out. 

Several hours later.

"Professor!"

"Nock it off Buttercup!

Still more hours latter

"Blossom!"

"Buttercup get a hobby!"

Even more hours still.

"Razor stop it!" The wings of the Turbo-Kay nearly went perpendicular with the ground. "How much farther?" Finally they reached their destination. 

"Finally we reached our destination."

Didn't I just say that? Perhaps it bears repeating.

"Finally we've reached our destination. Buttercup, you can stop hitting Bubbles now."

"Good."

"Where, where am I?" Bubbles said disoriented and then suddenly pickup her batter body she leaned our Blossom and gasped.

"What is it?" Blossom asked as she fought for a far view. 

"Look." The citizens, every last one of them seemed like enormous cats on hind legs wearing clothes meant for people.

"What an interesting culture." The professor commented while he turned and nearly hit one the denizens as they scurried to the other side of the street and raised their fist at the car that nearly ran them over with appropriate screeching in cat vernacular.

As the car past a near-by construction site on the way to the apartment suite the local workers stopped and started yelling comments at the girls starring through the window on Buttercup's side.

"Cat calls." Blossom commented waving back.

"Here we are…wow." The professor said nearly stopping in the street and then pulled into the private garage. It was guarded by a strong looking cat man in gray and with an "M" patch on the side of his jacket. The professor presented his papers.

"Why good afternoon Mr. Enforcer." he said handing them over, the cat man gave him a suspicious look and peered for a moment from beneath his sunglasses and took the papers. He looked them over twice and nodded.

"Good evening Professor Utonium. The Commander is waiting to greet you in your suite upstairs. Have a wonderful night." He smiled and tipped his hat at the girls and lifted the orange gate preventing their entrance before hand.

"Isn't this great girls?" The professor asked repeatedly. "Oh boy! Look." Their attention was turned as the professor parked toward the cars of the garage.

"Every single last one of the cars…" Blossom began.

"They're, they're all…"

"Sedans." Buttercup concluded.

"Mmmm." The professor said half enchanted as he put the car in park, "Sedan."

The family of four took the elevator up, the transparent nature of the glass betrayed all but the beauty and scenery of MegaKat that a normal metal elevator's secrecy could not fathom. They reach the 40th floor of the apartment complex to find a strange, tall looking stranger that awaited them as soon as the doors of the elevator opened. He wore a half button gray trench coat and carried himself in a quite a unique military fashion, and one of his eyes seemed always fixed on the girls through the remainder of the conversation. 

As professor Utonium stepped out of the elevator with his bags the man immediately took them from him and smiled falsely. 

"Welcome dear Professor Utonium. We have been expecting you," He took his freehand and gave the professor a hearty pawshake. 

"Come, let me take those bags and show you to your room. The mayor is waiting to meet you and your…children." The last word of that sentence game all too plainly to Blossom, this cat man seemed almost as transparent as the glass of the elevator. 

Bubbles however, seemed infatuated and curios looking all different direction of the gorgeously decorated hallway with the crystal lighting and sparkling wallpaper that resembled gold in some fashion. Buttercup on the other hand held her arms folded and stood in ghostly parallel with the strange man.

"Before I forget," the stranger started talking in his seemingly false nice tone, "My name is Commander Feral. I keep the law and order of MegaKat city and I command all the enforcers therein."

"Goodness," the professor said more interested in the style of the wallpaper and rich paintings to turn and face forward, yet answered anyway, "You must be one busy kitty."

The man laughed hoarsely, "All too busy my dear professor, all too busy." He opened the door that proclaimed the number '432' and gave the professor the key. 

They four walked in and the Commander waved his hand as if presenting the room and then put down the bags. The professor, Buttercup, Bubbles and even Blossom stood gaping at the enormity that was the apartment. There was a staircase that led down several floors to different rooms a den and a work-study area, not to mention a complete kitchen with a fully stocked refrigerator with all sorts of goodies not worth describing.

A stout cat man about three quarters the professor's height approached them and extended his hand towards the professor and the girls. He was accompanied by a woman in a red dress, not unlike the one Ms. Bellum would wear, although she was a cat person and her hair was blonde and much straighter than that of Ms. Bellum. 

"Greetings and welcome," the cat man in a strongly unfashionable brown suit and broken Scottish or perhaps Irish accent said, "I am Mayor Manx, I control the politics of MegaKat city." 

The girls looked almost questionably at him, then the woman in the red dress winked at them and said, "My name is Callie Briggs Girls, I'm the deputy mayor and Mayor Manx's assistant." The girls breathed a collective sigh of relief. All the while Commander Feral kept a straight eye on them, while one focused on the mayor and the professor.

The conversation continued a moment while Ms. Briggs showed the girls the play area and gave them envelope in secret. Meanwhile the Commander, the Mayor showed the Professor and MaryAnn all the wonderful equipment available to him at the comforts of his new home and told him of the lab they had provided at the enforcer fortress. 

"Well it's getting late, we had better leave them to get some rest from their journey, see you bright and early Professor." The mayor said waving good-bye.

"I'll stay in touch girls," Ms. Briggs said leaving their room and joining the Mayor. 

Commander Feral approached the girls and said to them sternly, "See you

bright and early…children." He left quite quickly for walking and smiled at the professor before leaving, and resumed his military pose. 

"Bye-bye Professor," MaryAnn cheered, "Be sure and tell me when we all here, plumb get off that island," and she left in the elevator down the hall with the others.

"Bye-Bye!" the professor yelled after her, "Tell Ginger I'm working on it! What nice people, eh girls?" he stood perplexed at them and their expressional frowns. "Girls?"

"Professor, "Blossom began, "Commander Feral isn't what he seems.

"Oh he's just old military style thats all, I'm sure we can all just get along. Now get some rest tomorrow is a big day for us all." With that he left for his room.

"Oh that went over smooth," Buttercup protested, "Now we have Commander Cat-face on our prissy pussy cat list and we still don't know whats going on."

"At least Ms. Briggs seems helpful," Bubbles said opening the letter. "I wonder who it's from." She said while unfolding it, and as she did a small brass key fell out. While listening to the contents dictated by Bubbles, Blossom picked it up and stared at it.

"Dear Powerpuff Girls," she said breaking off from the letter, "That's us."

"We know." Buttercup said impatiently.

"Dear Powerpuff Girls,

We send our warmest regards and warnings to you of MegaKat city. If at any time you question the loyalty of Commander Feral, simply visit the lower west side of town and use this key to enter the junkyard. An answer is waiting for you there.

Sincerely yours,

The SWAT Cats

P.S. You need to see past an illusion if you wish to have a 'Chance' of winning. Never 'Jake' around."

"Don't they mean 'Joke' around? And why is Chance capitalized?"

"I don't know Buttercup, but one things for sure. I'm more than certain Feral is up to something." Blossom said turning the key in her hands.

With that, our story ends, for now.

And so the day is saved thanks to…No one. The world wasn't really saved yet because the main part of the plot wasn't revealed. I told you we need a better writer.

Ok, fine I will say it. And so the letter is read once again thanks to, The Powerpuff Girls! Now that was just stupid…

****


	2. Not a Chance

****

The city of Townsville.

T-Bone breathed in the air of Townsville fully from his vantage point on top of city hall. The Turbo-Kat sat patiently as did Razor undoing the bandaging from the last of his bruises. Razor took in an eye full of the majestic sunset, "Tomorrow signifies a new beginning," he said. 

The sun collapsed upon itself neatly, a wonderful illusion made by the scattered clouds, and then fully set as the last of the light of day was washed away by the coming darkness. He walked over to T-Bone and smiled at his friend before turning to gaze again where the sun had slipped out of sight.

"Do you remember that day T-Bone?"

"Yeah I do."

Razor felt a wave of nostalgia overcome him and he soon found his words dictated from the confines of his mind, "We were both pilots for the enforcers chasing after Dark Kat."

"But Feral, he tried to steal my tag." T-Bone looked down at himself and at the costume he had wrought himself.

"I've been thinking, it happened so fast, but what if we let Feral have him?"

"What you talking about Jake?" 

"I mean Dark Kat, that psychopath might have been stopped."

T-Bone turned away from his companion and back towards the Turbo-Kat trying to ignore him. Razor ran out in front of him, "We might have not gotten the credit, but still Dark Kat would have been stopped. Period. Maybe we 'were' the cause..."

"Feral made a stupid mistake and ran into our wing when I refused to give up the tag. It's his fault, not ours." T-Bone's mood had truly turned now and his voice deepened as he tried not to remember.

"Your not looking at it in your mind are you?" The question struck T-Bone and he could read the frown past his friend's thin black mask. He peered into his eyes and saw the slight sign of tears, something that he knew T-Bone would not forgive for if he mentioned. 

Still he continued, "We might very well have been the problem, of all else we disregarded the command from our highest officer. We owed a debt so large to our city we couldn't pay it ourselves and needed the help of another."

"We did it to save those we fought for, and loved." T-Bone was becoming desperate and soon started to have the memories come flooding back to him at once.

"Did we? Then why was the tag itself so important?"

"Shut up." Razor's heart stopped.

A moment past and he managed to open his mouth a bit for a breath of air, he had known his friend to be hot headed and even disagreeable at times like most guys his size, yet this was totally unforeseen. Razor felt stupefied and didn't know what to say, his mouth held open dangling on an unsaid word as T-Bone just stared downward, while Razor stared forward at the stranger.

Finally T-Bone spoke again, though it did not relieve Razor's spirit much, "We gotta go get some sleep. Lets get to our house."

"It was nice of them to give us the old Powerpuff girl place..." T-Bone didn't comment to that remark, he simply got into the jet and waited to close the canopy the instant Razor entered. 

From behind T-Bone's seat Razor could not see clearly to T-Bone and relied much on his companion's mouth besides his tactical equipment. It seemed a good thing to T-Bone at the time who wiped away a single gray tear from his pupiless eye. He sniffled once, and then took the Turbo-Kat into the air near the suburbs were their new home awaited them. It seemed all of Townsville was beginning to go to sleep, and the SWAT Cats would be no exception.

The city of MegaKat. No wait let me try that again, it still doesn't sound natural. The MegaKat of city. No that's not right either. Ah yes, MegaKat city. I knew I'd get it. 

"I can't believe they gave us each our own bed," Blossom said in amazement as she sat in her own pink decorated single bed while Buttercup laid back in her roughly green colored single bed reading a magazine of enforcer monthly, weapons edition with foldouts, and Bubbles jumped merrily on her own sky blue laced bed.

Buttercup turned the page and extended the page fully to reveal a weapon without parallel in size or configuration. She smirked and commented after her eyes glossed over the page entirely, "It's a start, but I prefer the old fashioned way," chuckling to herself.

"Girls, I just can't believe it."

"That I'm an old fashioned kind of girl?"

"No." Blossom groaned.

"That everyone's a kitty?"

"No." Blossom groaned again, "The fact that they're separating us."

"Well you have to expect that," Bubbles began.

"Yeah if you expect to be together forever they really will treat us like babies again," Buttercup added disapprovingly with distaste in her tone.

"I guess." 

Just then professor Utonium came in and said, "Now get some rest girls. Commander Feral will be sending an escort to pick you up and bring you to Enforcer headquarters for training. I want you all to be on your best behavior. Oh and Buttercup?"

"Yeah Professor?"

"Put that magazine away honey, your scaring me." He said in a somewhat questionable tone without revealing any initial fear.

"Okay," she said tossing it on the floor as the professor turned off the lights. 

The room was all dark now, save for the random blinking and steady lights of MegaKat. The city itself seemed still alive at night, something that was very different from Townsville altogether and it made Blossom even more homesick. 

She began to think back to how just yesterday they had all shared a bed together and how their childhood might be gone, forever. She knew that this was a long time coming, but to her it seemed to come all to fast, much like the night. She tried to remember, "What were our dreams?" She asked herself.

"What did we want most of all from life? Did we achieve anything besides being superheroes?" Her thoughts were disturbed by a very loud scratching noise and then a sound as if something large were being dragged across the bed. Then there was a bit of muttering and sighing, and then what sounded like agreement. 

All was silent again, she got up and looked squinting over at the others. Bubbles had pushed her bed into Buttercups and they were smiling, cuddled up to one another. Blossom, without thinking, did the same and then immediately went to sleep.

An answer seemed to come to her in her sleep, "The biggest dream is yet to come."

Townsville, I wonder how Chance is doing.

Jake got up. There was nothing special to it, he had barely slept all night long. His thoughts were constantly on the past and how he and his friend recklessly had taken the protection of a city into their own hands. It hadn't seemed that way at first, it seemed like they were just trying to do their old job their own way. Although effective, it proved dangerous more times than others, and they had never really looked back before or tried to make amends with Feral. Now all this was hitting Jake and hitting Chance even harder. 

"We need to talk about this now, before it eats us alive," Jake said putting on a shirt over his brown furry chest and going out into the living room to see how badly Chance had wasted himself on whole milk.

Jake walked past the hallway, which was now barren of all decorations. They had not bothered to unpack yet. The remaining halo of dust that marked where the previous pictures had been began to fade even now. 

As he came to where the hallway branched outward into the living room and kitchen he could see Chance laid out on top the couch, but this time his body was being held up by most of it. It wasn't like Chance not toss and turn all night from excessive milk drinking and watching T.V., which where the main reasons why he sometimes slept on the couch, or most of it. 

He approached Chance's sleepy body still in the disguise of T-Bone with the helmet tossed carelessly on the floor. No milk bottles littered the floor, "That's a good sign," Jake thought, however; it was about then he noticed the small red ball just below Chance's outstretched hand that hung down to the floor. 

It looked like Chance had recently dropped it. Jake picked it up and saw nothing special about it. It seemed like an ordinary enough ball, although when he shook it jingled. Then he sniffed it, a wave of complete pleasure came over him and he couldn't help but smile besides himself. That's when it hit him, last night Chance had taken cat nip. 

Jake immediately threw the ball into the trash compactor and come back into the living room. He checked his friend's pulse, it was a bit fast but nothing was terribly wrong. Jake then protested to wake him despite the drug.

MegaKat city, and all is not well in the Powerpuff apartment.

"Girls. Girls wake up!" The professor said shaking them in their combined beds. 

"What...oh professor is it morning already?" Blossom said trying to keep from falling asleep again.

"I don't wanna get up." Buttercup protest was muffled by the fact she had the pillow over her head.

"I'm not a kitty." Bubbles said half-asleep and tossing on her side of the 'bed'.

"Girls commander Feral's escort to enforcer head quarters will be here in five minutes, you have to get ready!"

During the next three minutes the girls immediately awoke and under went a series of morning rituals unlike any ever done before: Blossom frantically made toast with her laser vision after changing, Buttercup unleashed a whirlwind of brushing that could have made even the most stubborn of dentists smile, and Bubbles was carried out of bed by Professor Utonium still protesting she was not a felonious feline. 

A moment later the girls flew down to the main lobby and waited for the escort driver. They didn't have to wait long, it seemed the enforcers liked to be prompt. The driver was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses despite the weather that proposed rain and blocked most of the morning light. He told them that things were prepared and that the limo was waiting for them outside, they looked at each other in surprise saying, "Limo?"

The limo was actually a lavishly stretched sedan that held a plethora of items in the back. the escort driver opened the door for the girls and upon closing their door came around the other side of the 'limo' and entered. That's when the thunder started.

"Hey I thought the weather man said sunny for today," Blossom said looking out side the tinted window which block almost all the light outside giving the illusion of the night. 

"They did ma'am, unfortunately this is no ordinary storm. Past master is summoning something that's causing all of this..." Buttercup cut him short.

"Then how come none of the citizens are running for their lives, and why aren't we stopping him?"

"You are to go to headquarters first and receive instructions. The general populace has been denied this information for the own sake."

"What?" Buttercup yelped, "Come on guys we'll get there faster if we fly."

"Driver where is enforcer HQ?" Blossom asked pressing the button for the automatic window to roll down. Bubbles caught herself falling asleep again and sat wide eyed at Buttercup.

"It's in the center of the city about 5 miles from city hall, but I don't see how you could get there any faster." At the word faster his shades dropped to reveal a pair of confused eyes as tri-colored light speed out of the window and downtown towards city hall.

Townsville, mmm , that's good cat nip.

Chances eyes were blood shot. Whats more it didn't help that Jake was yelling at him, he held his black mask in his hand and taking a brisk shower consisting of spraying himself with cologne and straightening the fur on his checks he tied his mask back on. He looked again into the mirror and although his eyes were covered his initial facial expression remained, which would leave anyone who saw him question to what had happened to him the night before. 

Jake continued to rant. Chance didn't bother to make any of it out and just tried to make his way to the kitchen, they would have to start at 7:00am. That was a nice change from the enforcers who woke at the crack of dawn only to arrive late to the scene of every crime and unusual situation. 

He staggered over the fridge and took a carton of whole milk, it seemed weird to him not coming in a bottle and all, "Don't they think about the effects whole milk has on children?" Chance grumbled. Not many children handled whole milk well as he remembered his first experience at the age of twelve, he had guzzled the whole bottle and after a few satisfying burps found himself in the bathroom relieving the taste in a new way. Since he had aged he had gotten used to the control and maturity needed to handle such a thing as whole milk. 

"Cream?" That word ripped through his ear and out towards the other one as it caught him off guard.

"Urgh, don't yell," Chance said putting the carton down and slumped over looking for the cereal producing only an odd combination of Captain Crunch, Lucky Charms and if he didn't know any better Trix. He had no choice. He poured the strange combination into a bowl and poured the milk.

"Actually I haven't been yelling at all this morning, you're just getting over the effects of the cat nip."

"Hmmm, I'd like some if you don't mind."

"Any Coffee with that?"

"I'd better if I want to sober up." He held his mouth and belched, something that was not intended and not too pleasant to either of them. 

Jake upturned his nostrils a bit but proceeded to talk. "Well I think this town's pretty peaceful for today, after all what can't we do that three girls can?"

"Here, here." Chance said lifting a glass of whole milk to Jake.

"Chance are you sure you want to drink this early in the morning? And so soon after the catnip." Chance was too busy gulping the glass down to listen.

MegaKat, the city that's isolated from every where else except Delaware. 

"Wow look," Bubbles shouted to her sisters as they flew over the vast city and the sea of cars below them, "That must be it." The girls sped and zigzagged towards the enforcers headquarters, which was comprised of a large skyscraper and a large platform for the unloading and loading of cargo and most likely the launching of everything the enforcers had.

Buttercup did not seem impressed from what she saw the most they had to offer was a few dinky helicopters with minimal weaponry. "How do they stop the monsters?" She wondered in her head.

Within moments they were in Commander Feral's office. They rushed in past his secretary and past the sturdy doors. The doors burst open to reveal Commander Feral sitting calmly at his desk.

"Commander where is Past Master?"

"Yeah and what is he?" Buttercup added to Blossom's inquiry.

"If you girls had done your homework, " he said giving Blossom a file, "you would have known that Past Master is an evil sorcerer from the middle ages. He has revealed to us that some sort of council bound him and now he seeks to send MegaKat city back to the Dark Ages."

Blossom looked over the file intently, "Weaknesses?"

"He's quite attached to that watch of his although I doubt it's the sole source of his power." Bubbles zoomed over to the Commander's desk and sat down putting on the hat which rest on a nearby seat to Feral's, the one that he rarely whore and she began look intently at all the documents scattered about. Buttercup flew over as well while Blossom and the Commander talked and talked, something Buttercup was not to fond of, she looked at her pig-tailed sister disapprovingly as she mimicked the Commander.

Bubbles however simply continued to read document after document until Feral calmly cleared his throat and look at her menacingly. She smirked and quickly put the hat and papers back joining her sister Blossom. Buttercup however, only looked at Feral as he glared back. It seemed as if they were talking, though no words were spoken, the she too returned to her sister.

"I want you to handle this as discretely as possible, I don't want the citizens of MegaKat to panic."

"But don't you want them to get to safety?" Bubbles asked, Buttercup put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

She whispered into Bubbles's ear, "As far as he's concerned MegaKat is the safest place regardless." Bubbles looked at her sister for a moment and found that she was totally serious by the way she looked at her without an expression on her face. Bubbles almost gasped.

"Don't worry sir we'll take care of this." Blossom smiled.

"That's Commander Feral Blossom."

"Um...Yes Commander." She said correcting herself. Now he smiled and Blossom's faded. The girls looked at each other and then left. 

Feral busied himself again in his paper work, he would have it done by the usual time so he would be out there on the streets with most of the enforcers. He sipped his dark coffee, no milk of any kind for him while he was on duty, unlike some of the slackers that bared the name enforcer. Not one of them dared to do it in front of him though, his military style forced most citizens to fall into line at the very site of him.

Feral was proud of this, that he kept the peace of MegaKat city. Not helped, but he himself was responsible for every act of lawlessness being stopped, he was Commander of the enforcers. Nothing was above him expect the mayor, he would be ready to inspect the new recruits as soon as the three Powerpuff girls came back from their chore. Feral didn't think Past Master would hold up long against them. After all it was his thinking and reasoning that kept this city safe, everyone following his orders was merely an extension of his own power.

Townsville.

"I really can't believe your actually going to pilot the TurboKat in your condition." Razor protested to his friend trying everything short of physically holding him back, which would have been quite impossible considering T-Bone's size to his own. He shuddered at the thought if it would ever come to that, he forgot that bad idea quicker than the Match Missiles that hardly ever seemed to work. 

"I'm fine Razor. Besides, we don't get paid for sick days until after the first year." 

"Roger that," Razor began to input the patrol coordinates into the computer. The Turbo-Kat roared and flew into the city and over the sky scrappers that were dwarves compared to those of Megakat. 

Suddenly a strange beeping noise accompanied by a red light alerted Razor's attention, and there was a small explosion to their starboard engines. The jet started a rapid decent at a startling speed. The whiplash was so much it seemed to muffle their conversation, still Razor made an attempt to understand the situation better by asking his companion, "What...happen?" The force of the decent was almost too much and the fur on his far began to recede past his neck.

T-Bone's sensors displayed, a glowing yellow blimp in the right most engine, to his right of the flight controls. He quickly made an assumption of foul play and shouted, "Somebody...sent up...us... the... bomb!" He quickly did his best to avoid the oncoming sickness and pulled the stick back making a narrow escape from crashing into the ground below. He then put on his oxygen mask as Razor followed suit.

Razor then noticed a beeping coming from the communications panel and flipped a switch activating the communications station and the incoming message. 

He will still a bit shaken up from the explosion. To his surprise a strange looking monkey with a large chef like hat, but without the fluff on top, that seemed almost composed of wrapped bandages around a hardened frame. The monkey cackled madly as he spoke to Razor and T-Bone, "How are you gentlemen? And by that I mean, 'How are you doing? Did you enjoy my little device?'" 

He snickered a bit more and then started to explain, "All your Townsville are belong to us, and by that I mean, 'All of Townsville belongs to me!'" He then continued to their dismay, "Not to a group of people, but I, myself, solely. Not by the Mayor any longer, and certainly not by the people, for it is I who now control all of Townsville. You are on your way to destruction. I trust that sentence needs no further explanation," He said grinning holding his raised fingers together.

"What you say?" T-Bone could barely contain his anger and wrestled with the control of the Turbo-Kat and his impaired vision to bring the jet strait again. 

"Allow me, if you will gentlemen to direct your attention to my gigantic Robo-Jojo that is to your left." Razor and Chance both peered out the window and as their expression sagged into confusion, the strange monkey man laughed and introduced himself, "Allow me to introduce myself, for I am none other than, being no one else but, Mojo Jojo."

"What a cracker." Razor commented trying to break contact and bring up the weapons screen again, while T-Bone stabilized the engines. 

Before he was cut off, Mojo made one last quick comment cut off partially by the frantic button pushing of the brown SWAT kat, "You have no chance to survive make your time, and by that I mean," The screen went blank and the missile inventory came up much to Razor's delight. 

He took another look at the gigantic robot and smiled a toothy grin. This would almost be too easy for them. The main control room of the robot was visible, insane genius and all, protected by nothing more than a sheet of glass or some durable plastic. 

"Switching to battle mode. Bringing up duel Banshee missiles to take out the glass dome, T-Bone get the cement machine gun ready," although he was shouting commands his partner did not respond, "T-Bone!"

"I'm...gonna be sick." T-Bone gulped and held his paw over his hand as his pupils revealed terror, and fear of that fact he was losing control.

"T-Bone snap out of it! He's trashing the city!"

"I'm, I'm alright," he said pulling himself up and straightening out and swallowing back more than just old memories of the cream he enjoyed this morning. "I'm switching over to battle mode, engines are at 80 percent, the machine guns are on-line. Ready partner."

"Affirmative, lets whack that monkey!" Razor pressed furiously at the buttons in front of him trying to ignore the incident that nearly befell them both and they Turbo-Kat's sleek black body turned toward the gigantic glass domed robot which even now smashed building after building in it's wake. Distraught citizens yelled and screamed aimlessly towards it rather than away from. An act that Razor thought to be rather insane.

A hop skip and a flash later in Megakat.

Bubbles finally arrived at the scene of temporal disturbance that Feral had mentioned to Blossom. Buttercup had been quick in following and left her lagging behind again. The way Blossom's red hair waved in the wind and Buttercup's own black strands waving to and fro seemed intimidating. Her own blonde pigtails however, seemed less than cute on the verge of precious. She turned and as her own hair blew in the startling growing winds clashed by random bolts of colored thunder she gasped, and beheld an awful sight. 

Her sisters converged on something horrible, it was red all over save for the purple robes, and whats more looked to be nothing more than bones in the shape and anatomy of the cat like citizens of Megakat. It seemed to wield a pocket watch above it's head which glowed mysteriously sending out streams of light from it's dial towards the sky. As the one eyed, red skeleton chanted clothed by flowing purple robes, which seemed frayed by the ages, the sky seemed to tare.

It spoke to them in a commanding tone, "I am Pastmaster," he or it seemed to almost his it's words and Bubbles nearly withdrew as if she confronted some half forgotten nightmare, and then remembering her mission joined her sister and glared her teeth in a sinister grin to him. Buttercup turned to her blue donned sister and smirked, Blossom grinned and then returned their attention to the talking corpse as it spoke again, "Foolish mortals, do not interfere."

"Were not afraid of you!" Buttercup yelled in retorted. She then feel back slightly whispering to her right side at Blossom, "Whats a 'mortal'?"

Blossom shrugged and Buttercup returned to face the laughing skeleton as he drew one fleshless arm towards then and pointed, "So you will not heed my say?"

"Go suck a lemon bad guy." Blossom turned to Buttercup and then she shrugged similarly as if at a loss of what else might be said.

"Very well, I shall wait to send MegaKat city back to the dark ages to deal with you three," He snickered and burst into outright laughter, despite his lack of vocal cords. 

"Ancient power head to my way, come and aid my wraith today. Now the time is right you see, blast these mortals that stand before me!" When the chant had ceased a bolt of lightning struck the girls position. They fortunately dodged and returned to face the Pastmaster.

"If you wish for a more effective means of death I shan't deny you of what you crave!" This time his threat was more than grave, "Beings simply stand denying, in my way they'll end up dying. Come to past and meet me ill, now to the floor you shall be still!" At the command of the Pastmaster's words the three Powerpuff girls feet become attached to the roof of the clock tower.

The pastmaster simply cackled and spoke, "Now to deal with you properly my dear sweet kittens." Something inside of bubbles snapped. Her mind simply could not handle the statement utter by the red bones, and she was thrown in the heart of madness, somehow she broke free of the spell and rose above the Pastmaster glowing in an aura of blue energy. She looked down at him disapprovingly and formulated knowledge in her mind unseen by her sisters.

She composed herself and spoke back to the Pastmaster in a much more commanding tone, every movement of her lips seem to stretch time itself, "I am not a kitty." Her very words echoed throughout his mind and began causing him pain. To the surprise of Buttercup and Blossom he dropped the watch he held so close a moment ago and dropped to the floor holding his head. He regained his balance and stood disoriented as Bubbles began her attack.

She began to swirl her hands in the proper way and summoned forth incredible form within her palms as she chanted with her flowing hair resembling that of a stepped hat, "Pro-fes-sor, may I?" Her very question reached the mind of Professor Utonium and he answered quite plainly to no one in sight, "Yes you may."

"All right then!" She shouted and turned the bolt of blue force together as her palms drew forward and aimed at the Pastmaster. She gritted her teeth and unleashed the force in the form of a blue beam headed by a large blot of energy as it enveloped the Pastmaster blowing him and his pocket watch into the forming portal above their heads. He was swallowed and then the portal closed, as it did all of the sky slowly calmed and returned to blue as Bubbles own blue aura left her and she feel to the roof of the clock tower with her now mobile sisters.

They stood over her unconscious body for a moment and then took her back to the Enforcer Infirmary.

Meanwhile back in Townsville.

"Banshee Missiles away." Razor yelled to his companion in the front of the Turbo-kat, T-Bone have him a visual acknowledgement of a thumbs up and readied the machine guns.

The Banshee missile locked onto the glass dome and deployed from the belly of the Turbo-Kat and began emitting high pitched waves shattering the dome to bits.

Mojo became immediately furious and shook his fist at them as his robot went widely out of control, "Curse you SWAT kats!" T-Bone then fired the guns and fired accidentally shooting an ice-cream man innocently peddling his goods and in the act of handing an ice-cream to the Mayor himself. The Mayor stood there frozen at the sight before and then fell to his knees shouting.

"The horror, oh the horror!" He then amazingly calmed down and said in a regular tone, "Oh well onto the sherbet shoppe." Patting the now satiated ice-cream man and leaving him to his frozen fate.

Back in the cockpit of the Turbo-kat Razor scolded T-Bone, "There is something called aiming you know!" T-bone ignored the loudness and punched a few buttons locking the twin machine guns onto the spinning Robo Jojo and then fired stopping it cold. T-Bone then began to feel better after a very short-lived celebration realizing the travesty that had just happened. He began to feel regret besides himself and cursed himself silently as he began a decent to their new hangar.

The false floor of grass in the backyard of the Powerpuff's home open widely and the Turbo-Kat sank into the opening as darkness feel over the subherbs. It was the afternoon now and people had not yet come home from work, and all the children were readying for dinner. Sufficed to say, none was the wiser of the SWAT kats whereabouts or identity. The Turbo-kat deployed it's landing gear and screeched to a halt before the landing pad just under the house itself thanks to the reverse thrusters.

The canopy opened and Jake climbed out taking off his mask, as he looked at his friend Chance slumping over in his seat just staring at the flight controls of the make shift stealth jet. He seemed to sulk and his pupiless eyes focused on the manual controls as his paws remained folded under his chest. He blinked and then turned to Jake who was now gearing down.

"Hey Jake?" He asked in his deep tone unaffected by his state other than a short bit of wheezing.

"What?" Jake sharply asked putting on a more casual shirt after changing his pants. 

"I ..." Jake cut him off, despite his sincerity.

"Screwed up, that's what you did." Jake then engaged to mimic the behavior of Chance earlier in a more flamboyant tone and then turned to him growling, "What's wrong with you?"

"I can't do it anymore." The answer that he had wanted was spoken so plainly and ripped him as hard as it was spoken subtle. His friend continued, "I can't live as a fugitive anymore to protect anyone." 

Chance's chest receded and expanded in a few short bursts and he seemed to wrestle with his words, "I can't do it, it's not worth putting on this stupid mask anymore." He ripped the plush black tied mask off his face and with a shrewd tearing sound it feel to the floor, it's expression against the white floor which shown through the two holes in the black fabric showed a look of confusion and question. 

"Chance, Chance don't fall apart on me now buddy. We can work through this, just clam down." Much to his dismay Chance did not become the least bit calm, then he heard it. Something that shredded his heart much like the now torn mask of his companion as he heard the start of sobbing. 

It was a terrible sight and sound to beheld for Jake, as his best friend one of the strongest people he had ever known, who was always laid back about things and joking about even the most serious of situations, began to cry with his head down on the controls of the Turbo-Kat.

Then another sound came forward towards him as he began to trail off in denial, Chance had slammed his fists against the controls of the Turbo-kat. 

"Crud." It was all Jake could bring himself to say.

I hate ending on this tone. And so the day is saved once again thanks to the Powerpuff girls and the SWAT kats! Unfortunately it doesn't seem that either of them ended up in a good position. Speaking of positions, does that mean there's still an opening for the city of Townsville for a protector?


End file.
